You stole the stars from the inky sky
by Grim Smile
Summary: The Yamamotos, who are the Ootori family's number one supporters get killed. The daughter of the family comes to live with Kyoya and his family. Why does Kyoya allow this girl into his heart? It's a story of love and friendship. HunnyxOc//KyoyaxOc


Okay this is my first fanfict. I just found out about this site yesterday and was like "Omg I need get an account on this thing and post a freakin Ouran host club story!" haha, so here it is..hope its not awful. Reviews would be much appreciated! Oh! Also i don't own _**Ouran High School Host Club**_

* * *

Kyoya was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of sirens. He slowly got up out of bed, walking over towards his window to see what was going on. Much to his surprise, there where police cars everywhere, lots of ambulances and people running around frantically.

He ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out to the front yard. He spotted his father and brothers in the chaos all around him. Mr Ootori was next to one of the ambulances, kneeling down next to a small girl who was crying. The man had on his 'Charming' smile and was trying to comfort the walling girl.

Kyoya felt a pang of jealously when he saw how his father was treating this stranger. His father was giving this girl more kindness and love than he gave to his own children. His father noticed him and stood back up. "Someone tried to steal private files from Mr yamamoto's office." His father said quietly, informing kyoya on what had happened. His father continued, this time speaking quieter."The person didn't mange to get any important information but they killed Mr Yamamoto and his wife." Kyoya's throat got dry when he the last part of the sentence. Someone had died. Not just anyone, but someone who was important to the Ootori family. Someone who helped the Ootori family keep the number one spot in the medical business. This was bad news, very bad news. If this person was gone, what would happen to his fathers business?

"Kyoya, take Miss Yamamoto up to a quest bedroom." His father said and he motioned towards the girl who was crying earlyer. Kyoya nodded to his father then looked at the girl. Her features were delicate, soft, yet well-defined. She had a small round nose, soft pink lips and large gray eyes framed with thick lashes. Her hair was strawberry blonde was cut in a short messy fashion. Kyoya didn't remember any information about the daughter of the Yamamoto family and it was bothering him greatly. He didn't think to bring his notebook with him and now he was regretting his foolishness, because now he had to deal with this girl whom he couldn't remember anything about. He smiled softly at her then began walking towards the house, her following behind.

"You must be tired" He said to her in a soft, soothing voice as they walked back towards the house. Cho didn't answer, instead she grabbed a hold of his hand and followed him inside the house. He flinched at the touch, not excepting it. She noticed and smiled a bright smile at him. "It's okay..I don't bite" She whispered, the sadness in her tone noticeable. Her tiny, cold fingers held a tight grip on his hand.

Allowing a slight sigh to escape her lips as she walked into the large guest bathroom, An Ootori family servant following behind her. The maid brought forth a pair of plain blue pajama's. "Thank you" Cho bowed as did the maid before leaving. Once alone in the bathroom Cho removed the clothing she was wearing, folding the clothing items neatly over the back of a chair. She pulled the pj bottoms over her legs. The bottoms where four sizes to big for her, it looked like Cho was wearing parachute pants. She looked in the grand mirror and couldn't help but giggle at how she looked, despite everything that had happened tonight.

While the girl was changing, Kyoya made a trip to his bedroom to get his notebook. He flipped through the pages till he came to the Yamamoto's pages. He flipped to the third page, which held information on there daughter.

**First Name:** Cho

**Last Name:** Yamamoto 

**Gender:** Female 

**Blood Type:** A 

**Birthday: **May 5th 

**Grade:** Second Year

**Status: **Wealthy lineage 

**Likes:** Animals. Rainstorms in the summer. Plants. Apples. Climbing big trees. Spontaneous adventures.  
**Dislikes:** Dishonesty. Routine. Being Cold. Grudges. Sweets.

He read over the information a few times then closed the book when the maid came out of the bathroom. "She'll be out in a minute sir" The maid said before bowing and leaving the room. A few minutes passed before Cho walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room. Her eyes where red still from crying and her hair looked a mess. Kyoya was at the edge of the bed, stareing at her as she walked towards him. "Sorry for being such a burden." She said softly looking down at her toes. "It's fine" He said in a composed manner, being more like himself again.

Cho yawned and he motioned for her to lay down on the bed, she didn't protest, crawling into the bed admittedly. Kyoya smirked and watched as the girl got comfy. "Well, Good night. Get some rest" He said as he clicked off the lights. He shut the door and walked back to his room, leaving her to her sleep.

* * *


End file.
